Infinite Zamasu
|JapName = 無限ザマス |RomName = |AltName = Zamasu's willToei Timelines translated |FirstApp = "With New Hope!! In Our Hearts Farewell, Trunks" |Appears in = |Race = Shinjin's will (anime) 1/2 Shinjin 1/2 Saiyan (manga) |Date of death = Age 797 (erased from existence) |FamConnect = Fused Zamasu (prior incarnation) |Date of birth = Age 797 }} Infinite ZamasuFuture Trunks arc artwork is the final incarnation of Zamasu and antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga. In the anime, this being is the surviving will of Zamasu, left over from Fused Zamasu's destruction because of Future Zamasu's immortality. In the manga however it is the mutated/evolved form of Fused Zamasu, which resulted from Fused Zamasu's immortality going haywire. Appearance Infinite Zamasu appears as an endless number of Zamasu's face in the sky, however the faces are entirely green other than their mouth and eyes which are a reddish white. Interestingly, the visage of Zamasu that appears is his original, unfused state, rather than the fused form that Zamasu died in. As both of them possess the same soul, it appears that this infinite form reflects that. In the manga, Infinite Zamasu retains Fused Zamasu's appearance. Personality Infinite Zamasu posesses little to no sanity, as he constantly emits insane laughter and does not speak. His only goal in whatever remains of his mind from his previous incarnation seems to be to become one with the entire universe and beyond. However, he still able to display signs of intelligence and awareness, as well as fear. As when Future Zen-Oh begins to destroy him, Infinite Zamasu visibly reacts in horror and then screams in terror as he is erased. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime a short time after Fused Zamasu is split in half and seemingly destroyed by Trunks, vanishing into nothingness, Zamasu's will survived and appeared as a large column of dark energy that erupts from the place where he disappeared, growing up into the sky and splitting into multiple beams before taking on a cloud-like form. The cloud then spreads across the surface of the Earth, surrounding it entirely before taking on a sinister appearance with Zamasu's face printed all over it and constantly emitting insane laughter. According to Gowasu, Zamasu cast aside his body and allowed his essence and energy to become the universe itself in order to be order and justice. With Zamasu's essence spreading across the universe, he begins to become one with it. Zamasu's energy was also able to reach the past of the main timeline. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks unleash a combined Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash, but it had no effect against Zamasu's will. Continuing the plan his fusees started, Zamasu's will fires destructive energy waves at the Earth, killing almost all of the survivors and leaving the Earth desolate and ruined, and Zamasu's will quickly takes over the entire multiverse of Trunks' timeline. As Trunks and Mai are soon wracked with grief over the deaths of their friends, it seemed as though Zamasu's will was seemingly unstoppable. However, Goku then finds the device Zen-Oh gave him and Goku presses the button and, in a instant, Future Zen-Oh appears. Future Zen-Oh looks up to the sky of Zamasu's face and deems him annoying. Declaring that the world needs to be erased, Future Zen-Oh charges his energy and releases a radiant light, which erases Zamasu's will and the consumed multiverse, finally ending his reign of terror as well as preventing his plans from reaching its maximum potential. Soon after, Whis travels to an alternate timeline to warn the Beerus from said timeline about Zamasu's intentions, preventing Zamasu's plan from being re-created and having Future Trunks and Future Mai travel to that timeline to live there after their world was destroyed. In the manga, as a result of Fused Zamasu's incomplete splitting, both Future Zamasu and Goku Black individually transform back into Fused Zamasu. After being blown apart by Vegeta, each piece of the two Fused Zamasu's regrows into more Fused Zamasu's. Power Infinite Zamasu was able to repel a combined blast from Vegeta's Final Flash, Goku's Kamehameha and Future Trunks' Galick Gun without taking any damage. After repelling the attack, he proceeds to blast Earth with huge amounts of energy beams that level the surface of the planet to nothingness. One of these beams attacks the group of survivors. Although it is initially blocked by the three Saiyans, they are overpowered at the end of the blast and are knocked down, albeit successfully protecting Mai, Bulma, Shin, and Gowasu as well as the time machine. The form is also noticeably powerful enough to affect even the present, being visible through a distortion in time in the present and the energy detected by Whis and Beerus far away on their planet. In the end it took Future Zen-Oh himself to defeat this powerful force by erasing the entire multiverse on that timeline completely. Techniques and special abilities *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu, who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. **'Cloning' - Infinite Zamasu was able to use this in the manga, as the more he gets destroyed, even when leaving the slightest trace of him. The more clones of Infinite Zamasu grow from those remains. *'Chou Makouhou' - A powerful red mouth energy wave used by Zamasu's will. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' - An attack where all the heads of the Zamasu's will fire Chou Makouhou at the same time. Zamasu's will used this to decimate the surface of the future timeline's Earth, killing almost all of the survivors. Battles *Infinite Zamasu vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) (anime) *Infinite Zamasu vs. Future Mai (anime) *Infinite Zamasu vs. Future Zen-Oh (anime) List of characters killed by Infinite Zamasu *Future Yajirobe – Killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makousen in the anime. *Haru and Maki – Both are killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makousen in the anime. *Future Android 8 – Killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage in the anime. *Future Turtle – Killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage in the anime. *Remaining Earthlings – All killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage in the anime except for Future Trunks and Future Mai. Gallery References es:Zamas Infinito Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes